


Sorry!

by lunaviicus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/pseuds/lunaviicus
Summary: An inspired fic, gotta love that rarepair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't walk and pokémon GO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916364) by [SapphiraBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue). 



> An inspired fic, gotta love that rarepair.

“S-sorry!” Xion took a step back, a frown on her lips as she assessed the situation. Her cup of coffee only had a measle sips worth left. Her hand, sweater, and the strangers’ outfit were now covered with beverage.

When she looked up, Xion took that moment to see who helped her from her possible fall. He had curly dandelion silver hair, blue eyes lighter than her own, and a blinding smile. Her chest clenched as she felt her heart do a small flip. Even stained with coffee, the other didn't seem to be mad. His brows were knit together from concern instead.

“Are you okay? You almost took a nasty fall there.”

Xion couldn't help but groan, her cheeks tinted a light pink. “I'm fine but I can't say the same for your shirt or scarf.” The phone felt hot in her hand as guilt seeped through her fingers. It was that darn app that she was glued on that led her to this predicament. Slipping it back into her pocket she now gave her full attention to the boy. 

He just grinned as he ruffled his hair. “That's no big deal. I can wash them later. It's just coffee.”

“Yeah but...if it wasn't for me playing Pokemon Go, I wouldn't have lost my step.” She didn't understand why he wasn't angry at her. His clothes was stained and now he was going to smell of coffee all day.

“You play that game too? What team are you?”

“Mystic.” Xion said sheepishly. Her friends always toyed with her on her choice. Roxas had chose Instinct while Axel went with Valor (only because it was red).

“Not a bad choice,” the silver haired boy hummed.

“Do you play?”

Xion felt the coffee beginning dry, causing her skin to become sticky. She looked around to see a convenience store just down the block. She started to head towards that direction. “I’m going to clean up a bit,” She motioned to the store that was down the block before she began to walk. The boy followed, taking only a few strides to reach her.

“Team Instinct. My companion is a Charmander.” He picked up the conversation without missing a beat.

“Mine is Squirtle.”

Soon the two were walking in sync. Xion didn’t notice and neither did the other. She was too consumed at either looking into those light blue eyes or back down to the pavement in a vain attempt to hide her creeping blush.

“We're such opposites,” he gave an airy chuckle before opening the door to the small store.

Xion faltered in her step, unknowingly frowning at his comment. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at her scuffed shoes. She took a step inside and began to walk towards the women’s restroom. She felt her stomach sink at that comment. Any hope of possibly knowing this boy had been halted by his remark. Was that a hint that he didn’t want to continue their conversation? Maybe it was a subtle comment on how there wasn’t a chance in a possible friendship. Either way, Xion found herself closing herself off now, preparing for the worst. 

“Of course, that’s not a bad thing!” the boy called out and followed her, sensing her shift in mood. It was so easy for him to just catch up to her. He breezed by as if he was following an air current. “I like different, it gives me the opportunity to learn more about others,” with his hands tucked away in his pocket, the silver-haired boy leaned forward just enough to try and get a peek at Xion. “Plus it keeps things interesting, always learning something new, that is.”

“Mm,” Xion nodded before looking up. His eyes caught her and his smile turned into a large grin when she looked away quickly. With the bathroom now in view, she began to speak again, “I’m going to wash my hands and try and dab out as much of the coffee as possible.” She slipped inside before her chest could combust.

She took a few breaths to try and calm herself. As she washed her hands, Xion saw that the small reddish tint in her cheeks had yet to fade. She still couldn’t calm the jitters that her stomach held. She felt lost on what to say or how to act around this stranger. He lingered to talk to her and even walked her to the store. He didn’t seem mad at all for the unfortunate mishap on his clothes either. Perhaps he was just being kind, either way, Xion’s stomach was doing flips by just talking to him. She usually is a shy girl around strangers but this one was completely different. She felt her tongue twist and was scared that if she tried to speak anything more than a few words, her lips would jumble and ruin any chance at a decent conversation.

“Get it together, Xi,” she exhaled and eventually left the bathroom with a wet paper towel in hand. She continued to dab at the coffee spots. 

Leaning against the wall was her silver-haired stranger. His coffee stains were now a lighter shade. He seemed to have done the same as she. A twinge of guilt ran through Xion’s stomach.

“I’m sorry again, I should have watched where I was going,” she tossed the paper towel away.

The boy shrugged, “Like I said, no big deal. Stained clothes is nothing compared to an injured person.” He pushed off the wall and took a few steps closer to Xion. “By the way, I never introduced myself. I’m Ephemer.”

“Ephemer,” Xion repeated his name, committing it to memory. The syllables rolled off of her lips as she tried the sound his name. 

“So, do I call you Mystic girl? It has a mysterious ring to it, I kinda like it.”

Her cheeks flushed, her ears now heating up as well. “N-No, it’s Xion.”

“Xion,” Ephemer’s smile grew wide as he pronounced her name. “I like that. Though Mystic girl is a cool nickname.”

As he spoke, his phone went off. A notification. When he looked at it, his palm went to his forehead, “Ah, I forgot about meeting up with a friend.” He waved as he started to walk, “I’ll see you around Mystic girl.”

His phone started to ring and he answered it before walking towards the exit. Xion waved her goodbye as he started to apologize to whoever was on the other side of the phone. Her butterflies never left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off a comment on how Xion's friend's would think about this stranger

“So you got yourself a mystery boy, eh?” Axel gave a teasing grin as he peered down at his blushing friend.

Xion couldn’t help the heat that swept across her cheeks. She had told Roxas of her (literal) fall in with the stranger named Ephemer that same day. Her ever supportive friend just teased and teased her, saying how she had him in her fingertips but never gotten his number. Roxas wasn’t necessarily jealous per se, but he was wary for his friend. Xion is such a sweet girl, he just wanted to make sure she will be treated right. 

While Xion was retelling her story (with a blush that never left) Roxas had all these thoughts pass through his mind.

_What if this boy is actually bad news?_

_Wow, Xion sure does like the guy, what does he have for her to fumble over her words?_

_Will Xion try and find this boy again? Or … is he just a crush?_

He didn’t take the situation lightly but he couldn’t be so serious around Xion. Even though there was nothing but brutal honesty between the two, he couldn’t handle the broken hope in her eyes if he brought up his suspicions. Her eyes, so deep and full of life that even Axel, a considerably older person, would break and give in. If Xion was able to use the puppy eyes on Axel, imagine if they actually held doleful emotion. So, he kept quiet. Besides, she has no way of finding that boy again, so why not let her live out her crush for just a little while longer?

“If I remember right, Xion is _his_ Mystic girl,” Roxas’ playful grin was on his lips as he gave a puckish look back to the short-haired girl. “If anything, she’s the mystery girl,” he gave a light push to Xion’s shoulder.

She loved this attention, Xion wouldn’t admit it but their teasing just made her feel elated. An airy squeal came from her as she swayed and bumped into Axel. The ice cream he held almost slipped from his hand. 

“Hey! Watch it, will ya?” 

“Yeah Rox,” there was a playful smirk as Xion lightly pushed back the blond, “Axel almost dropped his ice cream.”

“Hey, you lost your balance, not me,” Roxas held up his hands in defense, “Besides I’m not the one with slippery hands.”

“Oh, trying to be the wise guy now?” Axel’s long arms extended over and tried to smack Roxas upside his head. The boy ducked and stuck his tongue out as Xion bursted into her giggle fit.

It’s a normal Saturday for the trio. A walk around the city with ice cream in hand and endless topics to converse about. Today is all about this boy; Ephemer. 

“I gotta say Xion, if you ever meet up with this boy again, I want to see what he looks like.” Axel finished his popsicle. When he looked at the blue-stained stick, he waved it around like a wand, “He must be cute for you to get all giddy.”

“What are you guys, my parents?” Xion is almost done with her ice-cream as well. Just a couple more bites and she’ll see if her stick has a message on it.

“No, we’re just...curious,” Roxas almost said concerned but curious is a good substitute.

They were now in the center of the park that they walk through almost every week. It’s a habit now for each of the three to pull out their phone and check the gym status that lied in the center of the park. Since the three were in separate groups, they all tried to win over the gym for at least the day. Last week, Valor reigned supreme with Axel’s flareon (he named him HotShot) as the main contender. The week before that, Xion’s vaporeon (she named her Thalassa) was the mascot for Mystic. 

They all opened their app to see that the current Gym leader was in the middle of a battle. The prestige points were less than 1,000. Just a few more wins and it will be a neutral zone for anyone to take over. Of course, this meant war between the trio.

They all sat on the fountain ledge, heads down and eyes glued to their screen. Each were in a battle doing what they could to drop the prestige down to zero. When they did, they quickly refreshed the app to try and take over the said gym.

“Someone already beat me to it!” Xion whined, “It’s Instinct…”

“Wooo!” Roxas did a fist pump to the air before adding his Jolteon (nicknamed Sparky since he was too lazy to change it to another name) to the roster of fighters. “Oh...I’m not the strongest one. Looks like a guy named DandelionScarf has a charmander. His CP is 200 above mine.”

“Scarf?” Xion peered over to her friend’s phone to see a charmander and it’s trainer. It was a guy with silver hair. Xion couldn’t help but wonder if that was Ephemer. She remembered him mentioning being in team Instinct and his companion pokemon being a charmander. He also was wearing a scarf when they first met...but that’ just a coincidence, right?

Her ice cream now finish, Xion absentmindedly sucked out the last of the syrup off the stick before pulling it out to see in large letters WINNER stamped on it. “Do you think I’ll see that guy again? Ephemer, I mean.” 

“Anything is possible if you put your mind to it,” Axel tapped his temple to prove his point. “Got it memorized?”

Roxas was busy adding prestige points to the gym to give a reply. Xion didn’t mind though, let him have his victory. The gym will probably be Valor again in a day or so. 

As her eyes dragged across the scenery around her, she caught a glimpse of a red scarf and silver hair sitting on a bench. He was hunched over his phone but Xion knew that shade anywhere. Her cheeks felt hot and her chest constricted at the thought of who that person might be. Her grip around her popsicle stick tightened.

“Guess I’m a winner after all,” she couldn’t drag her eyes away from the person who was sitting on the bench.

Axel gave her a curious glance before following her gaze. He chuckled in disbelief, of all the odds, is that the guy Xion had been crushing over all week? “Well? Don’t be a lazy bum, go get ‘im Pop,” his hearty pat caused Xion to lean forward. “Memorize what I just said and put it to use.”

Now of all times her knees felt weak but she was finally able to muster up the courage and stand and walk towards the boy. Axel watched her with a careful eye. Without breaking contact, he tapped Roxas and pointed to Xion.

“What is she doing?” Roxas’ brows were scrunched in confusion.

“Grabbing her mystery man,” Axel hoped everything worked for his friend’s favor. “Good luck, Xion.”


End file.
